


Healing My Lily

by Epyon



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Healing, Not sure what else to tag for this, Sensual i think, Slice of Life, Yoshiko tries her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyon/pseuds/Epyon
Summary: Yoshiko feels really bad. Her bad luck has now caused Riko to injure her foot. Yoshiko tries her best to take care of Riko.





	Healing My Lily

**Author's Note:**

> There is a slight reference of this event in Chapter 1 of my other work "Aqours Online".

It was a warm, sunny late morning. Yoshiko was wearing a dark gray top, black skirt, and black leggings that went up to her knees. She held her bag on one shoulder and another bag in her hand. Today, she was on her way over to Riko’s house. Riko’s mom was called in to work and asked if Yoshiko could come over. The occasion? To take care of Riko whose foot was injured.

Yoshiko was happy that she could spend some time with Riko, but at the same time she was sad because she was the cause of the injury. She got in trouble at school, so as punishment, Yoshiko had to run some errands for her teacher. She had to deliver boxes of books to the library and decided that it would save time if she stacked the boxes and delivered them at the same time. It went fine until Yoshiko tripped and lost her balance. She stumbled forward until she ran into an un-expecting Riko who came turned the corner. The weight of the boxes and Yoshiko ended up landing on Riko’s lower right leg and foot.

“Yoshiko, welcome! Thank you for coming over to watch over Riko for me. Hope it didn’t ruin any plans you had for today.”

“It’s nothing really, I’d be glad to take care of her for today.”

“Great! If you need anything, just call me. Take care.”

“You too!”

Yoshiko closed the door and looked over Riko’s house. She’s been here a few times, but she still acts like it’s her first time seeing it. Slowly she walked through the house and made her way upstairs. When she arrived at Riko’s bedroom door, she stopped and hesitated to knock. She feels guilty for being the cause of Riko’s injury and no matter how many times Riko said that she’s not angry at Yoshiko, Yoshiko can’t help but be scared.

*knock knock*

“Come in.”

“H-Hello Riri.”

“Yocchan! Please come in.”

Yoshiko made her way into Riko’s room. Riko was laying in her bed still wearing her pajamas and her right foot in elevated in a cast. She put down the doujin she was reading and smiled at Yoshiko to which Yoshiko returned a bit of a timid one. Riko asked if everything was alright and Yoshiko quickly waved her hands telling her that nothing is wrong.

“I don’t blame you for my injury.”

“But it’s my fault! If I was careful, your foot wouldn’t have been caught.”

“Yocchan.” Riko sensed her worry and called Yoshiko over to her bedside. Yoshiko took a seat on a chair near Riko. Riko then petted Yoshiko’s head. “I said its fine. Now put that Yohane smile on that I love so much.”

Yoshiko can’t help but feel a calming wave flow through her. Riko’s touch, her voice, her smile, her eyes, it all gave her life. Made her heart flutter with emotions she never felt for anybody before. A more sincere smile came on her face, the one Riko loved seeing. Seeing her calm now, Riko asked what Yoshiko was doing here.

“What brings you here today?”

“Your mom had to work, so she asked me to take care of you today.”

“Really? She could’ve asked Chika-chan and her family since they’re next door.”

“No! It has to be me.” Riko was taken back a bit at Yoshiko’s sudden outburst.

“I mean don’t you have your fallen angel stuff you need to do?”

“This is more important!” Riko blushed. Of course she’s more important. They both love each other and Yoshiko goes out of her way to make Riko happy, even if some of her stunts are over the top and random.

“Thank you Yocchan. What’s in the bag?”

“Huh? Oh, here I bought some doujins for you. I don’t know if they’re your taste, but I tried to buy some based on what I remember seeing you read.”

“You really shouldn’t have. Thank you, they look good. I’ll get to them after I finish the one I’m currently reading.”

Yoshiko felt happy that Riko liked the doujins she bought. She put her bag on the floor and took out her laptop, a tome, and snacks. Riko looked down to see Yoshiko set up an area for herself as she laid down on the floor looking up stuff on her laptop.

“Don’t make too much of a mess down there.”

“I won’t, I’m staying with you for whatever you need.”

Yoshiko began watching videos on her laptop with her headphones on. One ear was left exposed in case Riko needed something. Riko continued to read her doujin, occasionally peeking down to her left to see what her girlfriend was watching. Yoshiko would look up from time to time to check on Riko’s condition.

“Yocchan?”

“Yes?”

“I need to use the bathroom.”

“Right.” Yoshiko got up and moved her stuff out of the way for safety. She then positioned herself next to Riko. She put her arms beneath Riko and got ready to pick her up. Yoshiko successfully picked Riko up but was struggling a bit.

“Yocchan, what are you doing?”

“Helping you…. get to….the bathroom.”

“Are you okay there.”

“I’m….good….just give me a bit.”

“You know, you could just hand me the crutches and I could’ve walked to the bathroom.”

“What now?” Yoshiko looked over to the crutches and couldn’t believe she didn’t notice them. Putting Riko back down, she got the crutches for Riko and helped her to the bathroom. Riko was about to sit down when she saw Yoshiko still there with her.

“So, um, you’re going to be here?”

“Yeah, in case you need something.”

“So you’re going to be here while I use the bathroom.”

“Yea… Oh sorry, sorry, I’ll leave now. I didn’t mean I wanted to… I mean I could.. I’ll just leave now.” Yoshiko hurried out realizing that she was about to stay in there and watch Riko do her business. When she heard the flush she knocked to make sure Riko was done. With Riko’s confirmation, Yoshiko helped Riko out of the bathroom and back into her bed. Then it was back to what they were doing before.

Eventually, Riko finished her doujin but now she wanted to talk to Yoshiko for a bit. She called Yoshiko over and they talked. Yoshiko would update Riko on her latest fallen angel endeavors and what Aqours has been doing. Riko would talk about her music and some of the things she couldn’t do with the injury. A grumbling sound could be heard and Riko covered her stomach embarrassed that it happened in front of Yoshiko.

“You’re hungry?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’ll go cook something up real quick.” Yoshiko ran out of the room. But not before tripping and falling down first. That didn’t stop Yoshiko though as she quickly got up and kept running to the kitchen. Riko couldn’t help but be worried about Yoshiko. That and the fact that she has no idea what Yoshiko would cook up. For all she knows, it could be pigs head, some satanic dish, or something covered in tobasco sauce.

“Maybe I should’ve told her to order food from somewhere.” Riko thought to herself. There were some clanging, rummaging, clatters, loud mumblings, and all sorts of noises coming from the kitchen downstairs. As time passed, Riko’s worry increased. Looking around, she found some of Yoshiko’s snacks on the nightstand next to her and grabbed some to eat. It helped calm her down a bit, but she’s preparing herself for whats to come.

Yoshiko came back with a bowl with a lid on it. She was carrying it on a platter and there was a side dish and a cup of water. Yoshiko carefully walked over to Riko, making sure to not fall.

“I made chicken porridge. And there were some pickled radishes in your fridge so I took some for the side.”

“I’m not sick Yocchan.”

“It’s something I know I can make, and you can eat porridge whenever you want, not just for being sick.”

“Okay okay. Wait Yocchan, your hands?”

“Oh, um I had some trouble and maybe burned my finger and maybe cut my finger too.”

“Are you okay? We could order food from somewhere?”

“I wanted to make something for Riri. Something healthy since, that’s what you always tell me when you make my lunch for school.”

Again, Riko felt so touched from Yoshiko’s heartwarming gesture and efforts just for her. When Yoshiko puts her mind onto something, she goes at it with everything she has. That was a charm point of hers that Riko loved so much. Yoshiko sat down and put the platter on a table next to her. She held the bowl in her hand and got a spoonful of porridge. She blew on it a few times and held it to Riko to feed her. Riko was felt embarrassed at having Yoshiko feed her when she could feed do it herself. The serious and determined look on Yoshiko’s face made her cave in and she ate with Yoshiko feeding her the whole time.

After the meal and Yoshiko returned from cleaning up, Riko wanted to watch a movie to pass the time. Yoshiko looked around for something and found her cable. She looked around the room but there was to television. But she found one of those tables for bed ridden patients and put her laptop on top. While trying to position it over Riko, making sure it’s not too close, Riko motioned for Yoshiko to sit next to her in bed so they can both watch. They snuggled up together and looked through Yoshiko’s library. Yoshiko decided that some action would be good so she pulled up a movie about girls and tanks. Why? Because who doesn’t like girls and tanks. Especially when your girlfriend is into yuri doujin so girls and tanks would be a definite hit.

The movie finished and Yoshiko cleaned up the area to give Riko some room. It was in late afternoon and Riko’s mom should be returning in an hour or so. Riko noticed she was a bit sweaty and need to wash up.

“I need to take a bath.”

“On it.”

Yoshiko helped Riko get to the bathroom again. Then a thought came to Yoshiko’s head.

“How do you bathe with this thing on?”

“Well, it takes longer because I need to be careful not to get it wet. So I kind of wash myself to the side. I use a bag or something to cover up my foot.”

“You’re right, that does sound like it’ll take some time.”

“Or.”

“Or?”

“You could…. help wash me.”

Yoshiko froze up, help wash her? Riko naked and me cleaning her? Feeling her nice soft body? Is this the fated “Bath Event”? Yoshiko felt her body grow hotter as thoughts come running through her mind.

“Yocchan?”

“I’ll help! I mean, I’ll help wash you, it’ll save time.”

That’s what she did. Riko undressed and Yoshiko’s eyes looked around the room trying to avoid looking at Riko and losing her sanity. When she caught a glimpse of Riko’s naked body, her eyes were glued to her. She took in every detail of Riko, appreciating her features. It wasn’t until she felt some drool that she quickly asked where the cover for the cast was and went to get it to keep her distracted. Yoshiko had to change too as to keep her normal clothes from getting wet. In the end she ended up wrapping a towel around herself. With the cast cover on and Riko seated, Yoshiko can now begin to bathe Riko.

Starting with a quick rinse of water, Yoshiko took the shower head and sprayed water on Riko. Once it was enough, she began to wash Riko’s hair and began to shampoo it. Strawberry shampoo, it’s scent was pleasant to Yoshiko’s nose. She loved Riko’s long wine red hair, how it becomes a slightly darker hue when it’s wet, how it felt in her hands. Riko had to snap Yoshiko out of her thoughts when she felt like Yoshiko was taking a bit too long with it. A quick apology was followed with a rinse of Riko’s hair. Next was scrubbing Riko’s arms and body.

“Tell me if I’m doing it too hard.”

“Okay.”

Yoshiko added some soap onto the bath sponge and began to scrub Riko’s back. Slowly she followed the contours of her body. Moving from the top of the back to the lower part. Washing around the sides and along her arms from left to right. Getting the spots between her fingers as they intertwined their fingers. Yoshiko scrubbed gently but still with enough strength to clean. She went through the cycle a second time to make sure Riko was clean. Finally, she rinsed off the soap from Riko’s back and arms.

Yoshiko moved in front of Riko, and took a really deep breath. Now in front of her is Riko’s exposed front. Yoshiko stared a bit and Riko blushed seeing Yoshiko so focused on her. With a gulp and a quick lick of her lips, Yoshiko began to rub some bodywash between her hands. Slowly she moved her hands into position, she began to sweat a bit, her hands shaking. Just as she got to Riko’s breast, she quickly lowerd her hands to Riko’s stomach, not knowing why she did that. Yoshiko just went with it and began to rub Riko’s stomach and waist. Steadily she moved up her body, gaining slight enjoyment from Riko’s nice toned body from dancing in Aqours.

Yoshiko reach the bottom of Riko’s breast and stopped for a moment. She steeled herself and began. Carefully, Yoshiko moved her fingers along the underside of Riko’s breast, making sure to get every spot. Following around the curves, Yoshiko made her way to the top and repeated that motion of massaging around the underside and top part of Riko’s breasts. Then she used her fingers to get the middle area between them. Now she moved on to the hard part.

Yoshiko placed her hands atop Riko’s breast and began to massage them. A moan could be heard from Riko as her body feels slight pleasure from Yoshiko’s touch. They both began to breathe heavily. Yoshiko’s mind began to go blank and it took every ounce of concentration for her to focus on the task at hand or hands to be more correct. Yoshiko continued to massage Riko, the suds beginning to form from her work. Then she placed her thumbs on Riko’s nipples and began to rub in a circular motion on her areolas. More moans and breathing can be heard from Riko. Riko wanted to stop Yoshiko but couldn’t form the words. Yoshiko did one final rub from around the breast and on them, then washed off the suds.

Riko and Yoshiko calmed down from the heated moment and Yoshiko moved down to the legs. Starting with thigh, Yoshiko placed Riko’s left leg on hers and massaged downward. Upper thigh to lower thigh and around. Riko didn’t think Yoshiko would be this good at massages as she feels so relaxed now. Continuing, Yoshiko rub the knee and the kneepit. Washed off the soap and got to the calves. Again, massaging them and washing them, it’s basically second nature at this point. To her foot, Yoshiko made sure to get the space between Riko’s toes. The same process was applied to the right leg. The difference being she didn’t have to do the right foot.

‘Alright everything is done, is there anything else?’ Was what Yoshiko was thinking as she looked at Riko’s body, then her eyes open wide s it hits her. There still one area she hasn’t washed, her butt and sacred place. At this realization Yoshiko began to breathe heavily again and turned very red. Riko wasn’t sure what was going on with Yoshiko. Everything went fine for the most part, so what is she panicking about now? A few seconds later, she now realized that there was one spot that needs to be washed and she covered it with her knees and hands. Yoshiko’s head began to feel heated and pressured as she began her approach.

“Uh uh I-I have to w-wash one more s-s-spot. I-I think it might be easier if you stand…”

“Yocchan wait. You did wonderful. I’ll take care of the rest from here.” Riko said putting her hand out to stop Yoshiko.

“O-oh okay, I-I guess I’ll just clean up and wait outside.” With that said, Yoshiko cleaned up herself a bit and left the bathroom.

Yoshiko got dressed and was laying her head down on the washing machine. Her thoughts filled with what just happened in there, steam rising from her head. ‘Okay Yoshiko, you made it through without losing your mind. You saw Riko naked and rubbed up on her, for bathing of course. Nothing for girlfriends right? It was so she could bathe faster….wait a second, that took much longer than if she did herself.’ She continued talking to herself.

“Yocchan?”

“Y-yes?”

“I’m done, can you help me put my clothes on?”

“O-on it.”

With the bath done, they returned to Riko’s room. Riko checked her cast and noticed that it’s loose. She called Yoshiko over to help replace and rewrap it. She watched and giggled at how adorable Yoshiko was with this. The first attempt, Yoshiko somehow managed to wrap her hands together. The second attempt she wrapped her hand to Riko’s foot. The third attempt the cast and wrapping just fell apart. Yoshiko was finally able to get it right on her fourth attempt and yet somehow had some wrapping on her head.     

Spending this day with Yoshiko was a blast. It was much better than Riko being by herself just reading her doujins. Yoshiko was so caring and did everything to make sure she was okay. There were funny moments, clumsy moments, weird ones, outrageous ones, and heartfelt ones. Only someone like Yoshiko Tsushima could make her feel this alive. She wished this moment could last longer but sadly Riko’s mom returned and Yoshiko had to go. Yoshiko cleaned up her stuff and was looking around to make sure there wasn’t a mess.

“Yocchan, could you come here and lean down for a second?”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you need.”

Yoshiko leaned down to see what Riko wanted and was met with a sweet kiss. What was a few seconds felt like an eternity. Yoshiko just stood there, mouth still open from the kiss, as Riko leaned back and smiled.

“Thank you for coming over, I had fun today.”

“Yeah…no problem. Anything for Riri.”

“Maybe you should come over tomorrow and the next day.”

“Ah….yeah, I’ll come over…as many times as you want.”

“Great, I’ll look forward to it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had to make a choice of Yoshiko cleaning Riko from the front or the back for the chest area. I chose the front. This could've turned into sexy time real quick if I made Yoshiko do it from the back. I'll leave it to y'alls imaginations.
> 
> Just imagine Yoshiko washing Riko from behind and her hands moving lower and lower to the sacred garden and you're on the right trail.
> 
> I literally looked up how to wash breasts. 
> 
> I'm positive Riko could've done this stuff herself, but seeing how serious Yoshiko was, she decided to let Yoshiko be. Heck it could be part of her master plan to lure Yoshiko in for some private "healing".


End file.
